A Jealous Slytherin?
by Killer Fang 666
Summary: Harry's stuck at school alone after his boyfriend graduates. Lucky for Harry Oliver gets a job at Hogwarts and they are united again. But what's this is Malfoy jealous of the boyfriends return? Will he finally reveal his feelings for the Gryffindor Golden
1. Chapter 1

**A Jealous Slytherin?**

**Chapter 1-Return My Love**

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. f I did do you really think I would share?

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting her book down and turning to the boy sitting next to her.

"Nothing, I just miss Olly. It's really lonely here without him."

"Lonely, Harry? You've got us." Hermione motioned to the boy on the other side of her.

"Not lonely like that. I miss having someone to hold me, and someone who meets me with a kiss. He's the first one who acted like that towards me." Harry put his book on the table and leaned his head back onto the top of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help. Ron would say the same, but he's freaking out about Snape's final on Wednesday."

"Hermione do you remember how to make a truth potion. I can't find it in my notes."

"You should help Ron, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I can't study anymore.

"Ok, Harry. Have a good night. Ron you can copy my notes into yours." Harry walked away listening to Hermione rustle papers and Ron saying "Thank you" endlessly. Harry walked into the bathroom and took his toothbrush from the sink.

"God, you're gorgeous."

"Huh?" Harry looked up from brushing his teeth to see Oliver Wood standing in the doorway.

"Olly, you're back." Harry dried his mouth off with a towel then rushed to his boyfriend to give him a hug and a kiss. "I've missed you so much. It's been so dull without you. Even Quiditch is dull, sometimes."

Oliver laughed, "Well you won't have to miss me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Harry leaned his head back to get a better look at his team's ex-captain.

"I've got a job here, assisting Madame Hooch." Oliver said, a huge grin gracing his fine features.

"Well that's wonderful," Harry squealed hugging him again. As the seekers head left his boyfriends shoulder his lips were caught in a gentle kiss. Harry didn't fight it and soon that gentle kiss slowly turned into one of more passion and they stumbled toward the bed. Harry was straddling Oliver when, "Harry, we're going to…never mind," Hermione had walked in then quickly back out.

"Oh, bugger," said Harry as he looked towards the door. "Babe I'm gonna have to take a rain check. But catch up with me later and we can finish what we've started." With a quick kiss on the nose Harry was off the bed and out the door, starting his search for Hermione. He didn't see her in the common room so he headed for the one place she always headed after an incident like that. 'If Hermione is missing than the Library is the place to look,' Harry thought as he sprinted towards the direction of old moldy books. A few minutes, and many staircases later, Harry arrived at the Library. He walked in quietly and headed straight for Hermione's favorite table. As Harry rounded the last bookcase he saw a puff of brown, fuzzy hair hiding behind a book titled, 'Animigi: The Feline:'

"Thought I'd find you here," Harry whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Harry, I'm sorry I barged in like that, I thought you were alone and…"

"Hermione, it's alright. Olly just, surprised me, that's all. He just wanted to celebrate."

Hermione put her book down and raised a brown eyebrow. "What did he want to celebrate?"

"Oh, he got a job here, assisting Madame Hooch."

"Oh, Harry, that's brilliant. Now it's like he's right back at school with us."

"I know, only, there's a problem."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna be able to pay attention to practices and games now that he's gonna be there." They both laughed.

"Well I don't want to keep you from celebrating. You should get back to Olly."

"You sure? You don't need me for anything?"

"No, get back to your boyfriend." Hermione had said "boyfriend" a little to put down for Harry's liking, but he did what she said none the less.

"Ok, see you later." Harry stood up and headed for the door. As he reached the entrance to the Library he spotted Ron coming down the corridor. 'Perfect,' Harry thought.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry shouted as he ran up to his other best friend.

"Oh, hey Harry. What's up?"

"Olly is back. He got a job assisting Madame Hooch."

"Oh, yeah, that's great," Ron said, sincerely missing enthusiasm.

"Ron, what's wrong? Still worried about that test?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Bullshit, what's wrong?" Pause. "Tell me or I'll force it out of you." Harry mocked a martial art pose.

"What are you doing?"

Harry suddenly looked embarrassed; "I saw it on one of Dudley's programs."

"Okay," dramatic sigh, "it's just…well, you see…I like…this girl…but, I don't know if she likes me."

'Well Ron, I'd love to help but without a name it's rather hard."

"Well…ok, I'll tell you her name if you swear not to tell her."

"Scouts honor."

"What?"

"Never mind, please continue."

"Well it's," converts to whisper, "Hermione."

"About bloody time you admitted it!" Harry yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Shhh, Harry! Be quiet!" Ron collapsed against the wall and looked up and down the corridor nervously.

"Well?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "Go talk to her. It's the perfect time; she's feeling a little low right now. She's sitting alone at her favorite table in the Library." Harry started pushing Ron down the corridor towards his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

"Harry! Harry stop! I don't know what to say, Harry!" Harry stopped pushing so suddenly that he had to catch a falling red head.

"Well, first of all, when you go in there sit next to her on the right and ask about the book she's reading. If she doesn't show you the cover then take her left hand in yours and slowly close the book so you can see the cover."

"Why her left hand?"

"Because that hand will be holding the cover."

"Oh."

Then comment on the author, or the subject, or the book itself, if you've read it. Oh, if you haven't read it then ask if it's a good book. Then take it from there. At one point in the conversation mention going to Honeydukes together or to a bookshop or something. Ready?"

"Kinda."

"Good, that's better than not being ready at all. Now go and good luck."

"Yeah…good luck…thanks Harry." Ron twisted his way into the Library, obviously trying to remember everything Harry had told him. After he disappeared behind one of the bookshelves Harry made his way back to his room, smiling like fool all the way. As Harry passed the Great Hall a certain blonde spotted him unaccompanied and took it as an opportunity to taunt the young boy.

"What are you so happy about, Potter?" Draco sneered as he approached the Gryffindor.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Malfoy," Harry replied sweetly, not dropping his smile. "There's nothing you can say that can upset me."

"Oh yeah, how 'bout if I ask you about that failure of a boyfriend of yours?"

"Olly? Olly's not a failure. In fact he just got a job here, assisting Madame Hooch."

"Oh, he couldn't stay away, poor baby," Draco said while mock crying.

"Who couldn't?" Harry asked, winking at Draco then walking off.

Draco was thrown off quite a bit by the brunette's behavior, but he didn't let it affect his appearance. "C'mon boys we've had all the fun there is to have here." He said to his two goons while his maniacal brain came up with such questions as, 'Did he wink at me?' 'Was he coming on to me?' and 'Perhaps he's just trying to freak me out?'

Harry walked the rest of the way to his room with thoughts of Hermione and Ron together, Draco wigging out at the wink and a cute boy waiting for him in his room.

"Honey, I'm home," Harry announced as he walked through the door, he had seen that on one of Dudley's programs also. Harry walked to his bed, drew back the curtains, but all that lay there was a sheet of paper. The note read as follows:

Dearest Harry,

I'm sorry, but I had to rush out. Madame Hooch sent an urgent letter, something about 'bewitched brooms' and 'young pranksters.' I'll see you later, if this gets finished up fast I'll come right back to your room.

All My Love,

Oliver

Just as Harry read the name he felt a smooth cloth brush against his face and attach itself around Harry's head so he could no longer see.

"I knew you were tricking me," Harry said as he reached behind his head for the delicate hands he knew were there. Harry drew the hands to his mouth and kissed them sensuously. The younger man then turned around and directed the man in his arms towards his bed, never removing the silk that was at present, wrapped around his head. Harry straddled his boyfriend and slowly started to grind their groins together. He got a soft moan of pleasure from the neck that Harry almost immediately attacked. Oliver took full advantage of Harry's lack of concentration on anything but his neck and flipped so he was the one doing the straddling.

"Do the spells." Harry demanded.

Oliver slowed to where he was barely moving, "What do we say?"

"Do it or I won't let you fuck me into the mattress." The threat was deadly and Oliver did the spells to assure that no one would hear their screaming and the door locked. Another wave of his skilled hand and all the boy's clothes were on a pile next to the floor.

"Where do you keep the lube," Oliver slowed harshly and Harry couldn't stand it.

"It's where I've always kept it." Harry growled as his boyfriend took way to long to get it out, apply it to himself and put it back. Wood placed his hands on either side of Harry and slid in easily. He felt the comforting warmth surround him and heard his lover moan. That was all he needed as he started to speed up. Harry could barely stand the shots of pleasure going up his spine and started to buck up into his boyfriends pelvis. The friction against Harry's hardened cock erected moans and gasps. And soon the older boy was crashing into the younger one as they rode out their climax together.

They collapsed onto the bed, magically cleaned their mess, pulled the covers up, closed the drapes and fell asleep in each other's arms. Before they were completely asleep Oliver whispered, "I love you?" in Harry's ear. Harry smiled and returned the sentiment, "I love you, too."


	2. a letter

To all of my very patient readers,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but I seem to have developed a bad case of writers block. I plan to go back through my stories and retype them, which will hopefully get my brain working again. I've also been working on a number of small stories which I have yet to post. Keep on the lookout for updated chapters and probably some new one-shots. Please, don't give up on me. I will write again.


End file.
